


Dreams

by Multifandom_God_Kai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dirty Talk, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), First Time, Gay Sex, Grinding, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_God_Kai/pseuds/Multifandom_God_Kai
Summary: In which Hyuck has wet dreams about someone and hates that person for no reasonAlternative title: Hyuck has wet dreams but he refuses to acknowledge his feelings.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 197





	Dreams

Opening his eyes and sitting up he panted heavily. He turned to look at the clock. _"2 in the morning?"_ He thought to himself. 

He sighed in annoyance. _"Seriously Hyuck? Another wet dream? Now you're not gonna sleep again and you're going to feel awkward all day."_ He didn't know why it kept happening but it did. He'd have a dream about someone in particular that would wake him up and he wouldn't go back to sleep after it. 

The following morning, he stumbled into the kitchen, still tired and got himself a glass of water. The other members eventually all came into the kitchen and Taeyong prepared breakfast. They all gathered at the table and started eating. 

Hyuck was irritated from his lack of sleep so when the person from the contents of his dreams asked for syrup, he didn't exactly pass it nicely. In other words, Hyuck threw the syrup and it spilled all over the person who asked in the first place. 

"Hyuck we don't pass things like that in this household. Apologize." Taeyong scolded him. 

"It's fine Taeyong hyung. I'm sure it was just an accident." Mark said as he got up to go go change his syrup covered clothes. Hyuck glared at him. 

_"Why do you forgive so easily? God i hate you."_ He thought to himself. 

Throughout most of the day, Hyuck ignored Mark. This went from a few hours and turned into a few weeks. 

Everyone noticed it but no one said anything. Hyuck successful managed to avoid Mark for most of the month and then Saturday came. 

On Saturday, there was a day off for all the members. They all spent their time inside until around 7 pm. The older members decided to go out for drinking and fun, leaving Hyuck alone at the dorm. 

Hyuck took this alone time as an opportunity to have _"alone time"_ with himself. He quickly went into the room he shared with Jaehyun and went over to his bed. He got out his lotion and tissues. 

Hyuck grabbed the laptop and brought up a porn page. He clicked a random video, caring less about the contents. Hyuck covered his hand in lotion then slowly pushed his hand down into his shorts and grabbed his cock. He slid his hand up and down as the video started playing. 

He only then realized he had clicked on gay porn. His imagination started running. Hyuck imagined himself bent over, taking dick. He imagined getting pounded roughly and let out a soft moan, "Ahh~" 

Suddenly his imagination betrayed him and he imagined what had been bugging him all week.

Mark. 

He imagined Mark fucking him harshly from behind. Hyuck moaned out. "F-Fuck...you...." Hyuck felt himself get close and he moaned out his name, "M-Mark." 

He felt himself about to cum until the door opened. 

"Look Hyuck I don't know what I did but- Oh my god! Oh um! I'm so sorry! I-I'm gonna go-" Mark had entered and way his way to leave. Hyuck quickly covered himself with a pillow and closed his laptop, throwing it in Jaehyun's bed. 

"Wait! Don't go yet!" _What am I saying?!_

"Uh I don't think I should be in here while you're... y'know." Mark said as he stared at Hyuck. 

"Come here." _Hyuck what the actual fuck are you doing?_

Mark was confused but went over as Hyuck asked. Hyuck didn't know what brought him to do it but he did it. He pulled Mark onto the bed and got on top of him. 

"Hyuck what are you-" Hyuck cut Mark off by slowly grinding his hips down on Mark's crotch. Mark's face turned red. 

"M-Mark." Hyuck moaned out softly. "Please fuck me. I've been thinking about it for weeks now. P-Please." Hyuck looked at Mark with begging eyes and he kept grinding on his crotch. 

"Hyuck w-what if the others come back?-" "I don't care! Please Mark I need you inside me. We're alone now please. I'll be good I promise!" Hyuck begged and he continued to gyrate on Mark's crotch

"Please Mark I'll do anything just please-" "Okay okay I'll do it. Just please stop moving your hips like that." Hyuck hadn't even realized he had been doing it but he didn't care to stop. Mark was getting fed up with it and flipped them so he was on top. 

He pinned Hyuck's hips down to the bed. "You want me to fuck you right?" Hyuck nodded quickly. "Then behave." Mark growled into his ear. 

Mark placed his lips on Hyuck's and they locked into a passionate heated kids. Mark sucked on Hyuck's lower lip, Hyuck's response being to part his lips. Mark's tongue entered Hyuck's mouth slowly and their tongues wrestled for dominance. 

Mark slowly slid his hands down to Hyuck's globes and squeezed the flesh, Hyuck letting out a moan of gratitude against his lips. Mark slowly slide Hyuck's shirt off and then took off his own. Mark pulled away and got off of him. He smiled seeing that Hyuck's juicy lips were red and raw. 

"Get on your knees for me baby." Hyuck immediately did as he was told. He got on the floor and onto his knees. God this was so exciting for him. 

"You know what to do right?" Hyuck nodded and started unzipping Mark's jeans. He pulled off his jeans and boxers. Hyuck was face to face with Mark's crotch. Hyuck licked his lips as he stared at it. 

"Hyuck stop being weird and just get to it." 

"S-Sorry." Hyuck stopped staring and started licking at the sides. Mark let out a hum. Hyuck pressed a kiss to the tip and Mark hissed. Hyuck was satisfied with the reaction and started taking Mark's dick into his mouth. 

Mark threw his head back as Hyuck started taking him in and sucking. Despite not having done it before, Hyuck was dedicated to the cause and tried to take all of Mark into his mouth. Mark gasped and moaned. "Mmm~ so good." Hyuck choked when it hit the back of his throat so he took it out. 

"You have to relax your throat." Mark said and he looked down at Hyuck with his wet still red lips. "Do you want me to help you do it?" Hyuck blushed and nodded. Mark smirked. 

"Open your mouth" Hyuck opened his mouth and Mark grabbed the back of his head. He gently brought Hyuck's mouth onto his cock. He moaned as Hyuck's mouth slid onto his cock. When it was all in, he started making Hyuck's head bob up and down. Mark moaned in satisfaction as Hyuck sucked delightfully. "Fuck yeah you're doing great baby." 

Hyuck didn't know why it excited him to be used like this but it did. He kept sucking on Mark's cock wanting to make him cum so he knew he did a good job. Hyuck also wanted to try and taste it just out of curiosity. Suddenly he felt his head being pulled off Mark's cock. 

He looked at Mark and watched his cock spurt out ropes of white. Hyuck bit his lip and started lapping at the cum covering Mark's cock. Mark moaned as Hyuck licked up his cum. Hyuck like the salty taste to it but didn't say anything. Mark pulled Hyuck away from his dick. 

"Come up here." Hyuck went back into the bed, his knees hurting from sitting on the floor so long. Mark grabbed tissues and wiped his dick off. 

"Do you have lube?" Mark asked as he threw the tissues into the trash. Hyuck shook his head and pouted. "What do we do?" Hyuck asked with innocent eyes as if he wasn't just sucking dick. Mark thought about it for a moment. 

"Get on your hands and knees."

"Why? We don't have lube, dumbass. Don't tell me you're putting it in with no lube-" 

"Just do it or I'm leaving." Hyuck groaned and got on his hands and knees. Mark pulled Hyuck's shorts and underwear off. 

"Hey Hey hey. What are you doing?" Hyuck tried to look back. 

"Calm down." Mark said as he spread Hyuck's legs further. 

"Look I'm just confused and horny. How can you expect me to c-c-calm d-ahh-own." Hyuck cut himself off with a moan as Mark placed his tongue flat against Hyuck's hole. 

"Guess that's what it took to shut you up." Mark laughed a bit. 

"Shut up you fucking b- ahh~" Hyuck moaned again as Mark licked at his sensitive rim again. Mark started fucking Hyuck with his tongue.

"Yes hyung. So good. Ah ah ah~" Hyuck made noises of delight and Mark continued. Once Mark felt he had tortured Hyuck enough with his tongue, he put a finger in Hyuck's hole. Hyuck moaned as it went it. 

"Please another~" Hyuck moaned out. Mark pushed another finger into Hyuck's ass and started scissoring him open. Hyuck moaned more as it entered. Mark was satisfied in seeing Hyuck like this. All needy and whiny.

Mark decided to put a third finger and Hyuck moaned as the fingers were worked in and out of him, those moans consisting of a bunch of ah's over and over again. Once Mark though he was stretched enough, he pulled the fingers out. 

Hyuck sighed and pouted at the loss. Mark pulled Hyuck closer and made him lay on his back. Mark leaned down to kiss on the forehead but Hyuck pushed his face away. "Don't be sweet and ruin the mood. Kiss me on the lips if you're a real man." Mark smiled a bit and pressed a kiss to Hyuck's lips, both of them hungrily nipping at each other's lips.

Mark pulled away and made Hyuck spread his legs. "I'm gonna put it in now." Mark slowly started pushing his cock into Hyuck's asshole. Hyuck let out breathy pants and bit his lip liking the way it burned to but it in. "Fuck so tight." Mark moaned out. 

They stayed like that for a bit to let Hyuck adjust to Mark's size. "Do you want me to start moving now?" Hyuck nodded and Mark started pushing it in and out of Hyuck's hole. Hyuck moaned with each thrust. 

It progressively got quicker and harder without Hyuck asking. Hyuck let out airy pants as it kept going on. 

At this point Mark was slamming in and out of Hyuck's hole and Hyuck was enjoying every minute of it. "Got exactly what you wanted huh? To be treated like the little whore you are right Haechannie?" Hyuck clenched around Mark as he spat those words out. 

"God you're such a slut you're even clenching around me. Nasty whore." Hyuck whimpered and moaned, loving the way Mark was degrading him. Mark was basically pounding into him and insulting him, just how Hyuck wanted. Mark's thrusting started to get slow as he started to feel tired. 

"P-Pull out." Hyuck said, sighing when Mark actually did. 

"I'm sorry. Did i hurt you?" Mark asked in concern. Hyuck gently pushed Mark onto the bed. "Sit up."

"What are you-Ah Fuck" Mark cut himself off when Hyuck got on his lap and sunk himself down onto his cock. 

Hyuck started bouncing up and down on Mark's cock. Moaning and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room again. 

Mark bucked his hips up and Hyuck's eyes rolled back when he did. Hyuck kept bouncing up and down.

"Mark I'm close" Hyuck panted. 

"Cum for me baby." Mark said with a moan. 

Hyuck rhythmatically kept going up and down with the occasional thrust from Mark. Hyuck finally reach his climax, cumming all over their stomachs with one final high pitched moan that reminded Mark that he was a vocalist. 

"Can you get off me now?" Mark said softly.

"Did you cum?" 

"No. That's why I want you to get off." 

"Cum in me." 

"That was not a part of our agreement-" 

"Neither was the blowjob. Cmon just cum in my please." 

"Hyuck I'm not going to cum in you." 

"Then I'm not getting off your dick." Mark groaned in annoyance. 

"Why are you such a brat?" 

"Why can't you just cum in me?" 

"Because I don't command it! If I want to cum I need to rub my dick against something-" Hyuck started rolling his hips. 

"W-What are you- ah~ doing?" Mark's face turned red. 

"You said you need to rub it against something. Why not my ass?" Hyuck said with a smug grin as he kept grinding his hips against Mark. 

Mark let out soft breathy moans and pants, reaching closer to his high. Hyuck enjoyed the faces he made and started doing it slower just to tease. 

Mark let out a soft growly moan as he finally came. That sound was music to Hyuck's ears. Hyuck finally got off of Mark and laid beside him on the bed. 

"I came in you..." Mark smiled a little bit. 

"So?" Hyuck replied, suspicious of the elder. 

"So we're dating now." Mark said in full cheekiness. Hyuck's eyes widened. 

"WHAT?! No no no no! Mark, I didn't agr-" 

"Blah blah blah! I'm gonna tell hyungs when they come back!" Mark said as he ran out of the room. Hyuck tried to get up but immediately fell over because he legs felt like jelly. 

"ASSHOLE!" Hyuck shouted from the floor. 

"MY BOYFRIEND IS LEE DONGHYUCK! MY BOYFRIEND IS LEE DONGHYUCK!" Hyuck heard Mark chant from outside. He groaned in annoyance. 

The rest of the 127 members came back around 11pm. The only ones who currently completely drunk were Doyoung and Taeyong with only a slight buzz. 

By the time they came home, Mark and Hyuck were on the couch watching a movie. Mark had his arm around Hyuck. 

"I see you two are getting along great now." Doyoung said with a smile. 

"How'd you make up?" Yuta asked while slurring. 

"Oh we talked it out." Mark lied with a smile.

"Nice. I don't care but cool." Johnny said as he went off to his room. The other members left to go to their rooms and MarkHyuck were left in the living room alone. 

"Thought you said you were gonna say we're dating." Hyuck teased. 

"Nah. If we tell them straight away, what's the fun in that?"

"Are we actually dating though?" Hyuck asked, still confused. 

"Obviously. I made you dinner right after."

"Ah yes. Burnt eggs and half of a Dorito." Hyuck said sarcastically. 

"WHO THE FUCK WAS WATCHING GAY PORN ON MY LAPTOP?!" Mark and Hyuck heard Jaehyun tell out. They both started laughing. 

Hyuck cuddled into Mark and they fell asleep soundly on the couch.


End file.
